The Banished
by mattysonofzeus
Summary: What happened to the traitorous demigods after the Second Titan War? This is the story of Alabaster Torrington and his friends, and how they got their revenge on the Olympians. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


My name is Alabaster C. Torrington.

5 years ago my life ended.

It ended because of him. The so called hero of Olympus, the hero of the Great Prophecy, the Son of Poseidon. Percy Jackson. Even thinking his name makes my blood boil. We would've won the war, Kronos would be king of everything, my mother would finally have respect! But no. A mere mortal demigod defeated the greatest of them all, saving the Olympians asses once more. They were truthfully a weak and pathetic breed.

After the war ended, they banished me.

Threw me away like it was nothing.

All because they were scared of me.

Of the powers I posses.

I was the leader of the demigod army of Kronos. I was the strongest back then. I am even stronger now.

I remember the day they tried to destroy me.

All of us 'traitors' were brought to the Olympian throne room. We stood in line, while they told us of their great losses.

They lost sixteen people.

We lost hundreds.

Hundreds of my friends dead, because of them.

Because they neglected them.

Because we wanted revenge.

That's when Zeus gave us a choice. We could be welcomed back with open arms, if we swear out loyalties to the Gods on the river Styx.

One by one, my friends, my sisters and brothers, all accepted this offer. They would rejoin the Gods.

It made me sick.

Then it was my turn.

I stepped forward, and looked at the King of the Gods straight in the eyes.

"Fuck you." I said, "We joined Kronos' side because we were forgotten. Left behind. Betrayed. And now you expect us to go back and renounce Kronos? No. I will not. I'm sure my Mother and my friends stand with me on this. Fuck off."

The Gods all gasped.

They looked as if I just did the most unimaginable and unthinkable thing ever.

Which I supposed I did.

After a few moments, Zeus regained his posture.

"Is that so?" He said, "And who stands by this boy?"

One after another, my siblings and a few others stepped forward; Ada, Quincey, Marie, Ethan, Tess, Jack and my girlfriend Christy.

That put a smile on my face.

Then the surprising happened; my mother, Hecate stepped forward. As did many other minor gods and goddesses.

For a second, Zeus looked taken back. He would never had thought this would happen. Not in his throne room. People respected him, feared him. But not us.

"Stand down. We don't want to have to fight you." Zeus said tiredly.

Ha, good one, I thought.

"We are tired of barely being acknowledged. We want this." I said.

That's when he took offence. Zeus stood up with his master bolt pointed at me.

"Hecate, I'll give you one chance. Tell your son to stand down, and I'll let him live. If not, I will trow all of you in Tartarus for treason. I'm being lenient at the moment. It's been a long war."

I laughed mentally. As if my mother would back down.

But as I thought that, I knew it wasn't true.

Unlike the other Olympians, my mother loved all of her children.

She wouldn't let is he killed by the hands of the most foolish god of them all.

She wouldn't let us die.

So what happened next didn't surprise me.

My mother looked at me, and said she loved me.

And then she flashed out.

Zeus took a look at my siblings and I, along with a few others, and pointed his lightning bolt at us.

In a flash if lighting, we were all gone.

One minute we were in the throne room, the next we were in the dark. My first thought was Tartarus, but I knew it wasn't. The air was fresh and cold, like we were somewhere in the north.

Then it hit me.

The land beyond the gods.

Of course that's where they would send the traitors. They banished us to Alaska.

Ha, I thought. Do they not expect us to return? Are they really that insolent?

I looked around at my surroundings. Slowly, my vision was as gusting to the dark, and I could make out other figures.

I did a head count, and counted twelve people. Twelve of my closest friends and siblings.

There was Christy; tall and with long black hair, and eyes that were black voids, a daughter of Melinoe. She was probably the strongest, other than me, with her powers over the dead and shadows, and also over the weather and plants. Of course she gets all the wicked powers, being the granddaughter of Hades and Persephone, and the daughter of the goddess of Ghosts.

Then there was Marie; my half-sister, with brown hair and green eyes, the same as me. She was half decent at sword fighting, though her magic was nowhere near as spectacular as mine.

There was Ada; also one of my half-sisters; same brown hair and green eyes, tall and lanky. She was the best archer out of all of us, even better than some of the hunters of Artemis. She was good with the manipulation of the mist, being able to make anyone see what she wanted them to see.

Next was Adam; Ada's twin brother, who was identical to her in every way, just less feminine. His powers matched his sister, but he excelled in tactical thinking and battle strategies. He was easily the smartest out of them all.

There was Quincey; son of Morpheus, god of Dreams. He resembled his father, with white hair and pale eyes, and even his powers matched those of his father. He could put someone to sleep by looking at them, and he could enter people's minds and put images in there. He was a powerful ally, and my best friend.

Tess was the abnormal one, being a human blessed with the ability to see through the mist. She was amazing with a sword or knife, and equally good with a bow and arrow.

Ethan was the son of Nemesis, who had previously died after being struck down by Kronos. Christy and I had revived him, bringing him back from the dead. With her power over the souls of the dead and my magic, it hadn't been too hard. We made him promise never to betray us again, which he had quickly agreed to, which made me smile. Ethan had been my second in command and a pretty good friend.

The other six were the rest of my siblings; Matt, Lucas, Niko, Darcy, Morgan and Nathan. They all looked similar to each other, with brown hair and green eyes and powers over magic.

Together we made an unstoppable army.

And we will destroy everything and stop at nothing until the Olympians are nothing but a distant memory.

Five years have passed since that day. Since then, we have become quite accustomed to life in banishment. After a few days, we found an old camp on a glacier, filled with imperial gold weapons and dark purple shades of the deceased. That's when we made our first ally in this war, the giant known as Alcyoneus, who had made his home in ye land beyond the gods.

He explained to us the second giant war, and how it would take place in five years. He gave us a choice; join Gaea's army and train here for the next five years or die.

It was an obvious answer.

So we trained.

And we have been training for five years now.

The giants are almost ready for the war, and Gaea is close to waking up. Then it would be a matter of days before the Olympians faded away.

Everything was going according to plan.

We had gained many allies; Khione, goddess of snow, Aeolus, Phorcys, and Keto.

Also, with the doors of death opened, many mortal allies have joined out cause, such as Medea and King Minos.

This time, we will not lose.

That night, while I slept Gaea visited me in my dreams.

In my dream I was beside a mountain, and the ground felt alive.

When Gaea spoke, it sounded as if her voice just only vibrations, but I could understand it.

"Alabaster, my champion. How goes the war preparations?" She asked.

I shuffled nervously. Talking to Gaea was much more difficult than it ever was to talk to Kronos.

"Everything is ready, my lady. We await you command." I stammered.

"Good, good. I have a mission for you, my champion. And I am sure you will be pleased." Gaea said with a low rumble.

That raised my heartbeat. Surely a mission this close to the war couldn't be too difficult.

"Yes, my lady?" I asked.

"You shall get your revenge. I want you and your twelve warriors to go to Camp Half-Blood. You must gain their trust, and then you are to betray them. This is an important mission; one you must not fail. Do you understand?" She asked me.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of betraying those pathetic half-bloods.

"Yes, my lady. I understand." I said.

I could tell she was proud of me. She never said it, but I could tell that I was her favourite demigod.

"Good luck, my champion."

I awoke with a start.

As I woke up, I remembered my conversation with Gaea. I smiled to myself as I got out of bed.

Today was going to be a good day.

**A/N**

**I had this idea for a story last night. **

**I thought it would be pretty interesting to see a story told by the opposite side of the war. **

**So yeah. Here we are. Chapter 1. **

**Woo!**

matt.


End file.
